The goal of the Stanford Neurology Resident Research Education Program is to provide residents with training and direct experience in clinical or laboratory neuroscience research with a focus on successful transition to independent funding. A group of Stanford faculty has been selected as mentors that have outstanding records of training young investigators. The ultimate aim is to foster the participants'career development as clinician scientists devoted to investigation of neurological diseases. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The goal of the Stanford Neurology Resident Research Education Program is to provide residents with training and direct experience in clinical or laboratory neuroscience research. The ultimate aim is to foster the participants'career development as clinician scientists devoted to investigation of neurologic diseases. Reducing the burden of neurologic diseases is contingent on a thorough understanding of the neurobiology and the clinical manifestations of the pathological processes. Well-trained clinician scientists are best positioned to tackle these issues and to develop novel therapies for the future. Our current model of graduate medical education funding leaves little time to pursue research during residency training. With insufficient exposure to research, only a small number of graduates choose a career path of clinician scientist. It is therefore critical to better educate neurology residents on neuroscience research during their formative years in training.